Y así empezó todo
by Shc00
Summary: Los hermanos pueden ser muy persuasivos cuando se lo proponen. Pueden incluso empujarte a sentir cosas nuevas que no tenías ni idea de que podrían estar ahí o acaso... ¿Siempre habían estado ahí pero él no se había dado cuenta? Quién sabe. Sólo tenía la certeza de que así había empezado todo. Gaamatsu y leve ShikaTema
1. Inicio

Bueno, mi primer fanfic de Gaamatsu... (ya que "Tattoo" es técnicamente un Oneshot xD) espero que les guste.

También habrá un ligero Shikatema

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

...

...

En la aldea oculta de la arena, Sunagakure, dos personas trabajaban eficientemente y en calma en la oficina del Kazekage. Hasta que el mayor se decidió a romper ese tan característico silencio para molestar a su hermano menor

-Gaara...- Esa mirada jocosa junto con la ya tan característica sonrisa burlona en la cara de su hermano solo podía indicar que iba a decir la misma frase de tres palabras que le llevaba repitiendo todo el mes- ...quiero una cuñada

El Kazekage bufó, aburrido y molesto- Kankuro... no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías -Miró a su sonriente hermano. Ese día lo tenía libre pero había ido a ayudarlo o, como decía el castaño, a amenizar el ambiente por lo que no llevaba sus características ropas negras ni iba pintado ¿Qué diablos se le pasaba por la cabeza? Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, se tenían la confianza propia que hay entre hermanos aunque eso a veces al pelirrojo lo descolocaba sobremanera ya que aún era algo frío en su actitud, justo como en ese momento con la pregunta del marionetista. Su fría mirada se tiñó levemente de molestia- Ya lo hemos hablado.

- Si, lo hemos hablado pero tus argumentos son bastante débiles-Era verdad, aunque era el líder de la aldea y estaba bastante ocupado la organización de la villa tampoco le ocupaba las veinticuatro horas del día, al menos no ahora que ya llevaba cinco años en el cargo.

Cinco años... Tres desde que se liberó del Shukaku empezando una vida nueva llena de luz y esperanza. Un año desde que ganaron la Gran Guerra ninja que terminó por unir a las grandes naciones definitivamente.

_Hay que ver como pasa el tiempo_

El joven se recostó en su asiento a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y miraba a su hermano fijamente. No entendía la nueva fijación de Kankuro porque él tuviera ese tipo de relaciones.

Había cambiado muchísimo sí, incluso tenía un puñado de personas preciadas para él por las que daría su vida (más que otras, ya que como un kage debía velar por la seguridad de todos los ninjas tal y como se especificó en el nuevo tratado entre las villas) y sabía que esos sentimientos eran recíprocos. Sin contar con las personas con las que compartía una sencilla pero sincera admiración. Pero de ahí a enamorarse... había un gran trecho. Y Gaara aún no se había terminado de acostumbrar a su nueva vida y a tratar con tanta gente de forma tan cercana, así que ¿Como podía insinuar su hermano que tuviera ese tipo de relación tan íntima con alguien? Era imposible. Y en el fondo... aún no se creía merecedor de ello.

Pero eso no se lo diría de momento a Kankuro. No porque no confiase en él, si no porque sabía que se llevaría una reprimenda por su testarudez. Una fuerte y bien merecida reprimenda, pero él necesitaba tiempo, mucho más tiempo.

-¿Y qué más da? -soltó de forma inquisitiva

- Gaara, ¿de verdad que no sientes ni un mínimo de curiosidad?

Sí que la sentía. Vaya que si lo hacía, pero aún más que eso tenía miedo de adentrarse en la "dimensión desconocida" que era como se refería Kankuro normalmente de las mujeres. Pero si a veces ni entendía a su propia hermana.

Y tenía otras prioridades mucho más importantes.

- Que no tengo tiempo Kankuro - Replicó el menor ahora visiblemente molesto volviendo a los informes y así dando por finalizada la conversación.

- Amargado...-Siempre acababan igual con ese tema. No entendía la negativa de su hermano pequeño, bueno en realidad sí se hacía una idea aproximada de que le rondaba por la cabeza al Kazekage pero él estaba disconforme con ello, quería darle un "empujoncito" y quitarle un poco de esa seriedad de encima. Siendo honestos su hermano nunca sería como el hiperactivo ninja de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, pero podía ser menos...frío.- Oye Gaara, ya es hora de comer ¿Vienes?- El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del escritorio- Bueno, pues nos vemos por la noche hermanito.

Se despidieron rápidamente y el pelicastaño comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la planta del comedor.

...

El grupo de ninjas que corría sobre la arena del desierto se animó cuando en el horizonte se empezó a divisar el contorno de la aldea. Después de dos semanas de misión todos estaban ansiosos de regresar a su hogar, Sunagakure.

La pelicastaña que encabezaba la marcha soltó un grito de alegría que sus compañeros rapidamente correspondieron. Estaba eufórica ya que esta había sido su primera misión de clase B como capitana y todo se había desarrollado a la perfección. Ninguna baja.

Les brindó una sincera sonrisa a sus compañeros para infundirles ánimos en lo poco que les quedaba para llegar y los felicitó por su eficiente desempeño. Tenía muchísimas ganas de darse un largo baño caliente y recostarse en su cama pero antes debía entregar el informe de la misión. Y sinceramente... tenía muchas ganas de ver la cara de algunos que no la habían considerado apta para la tarea que le había sido encomendada.

Así demostraría que no había ascendido a Chunin (grado medio) por nada, que no era la "consentida" del Kazekage como sabía que muchos la seguían llamando a pesar de que su contacto con él con los años había menguado muchísimo en comparación a las largas horas que antes pasaban juntos cuando era su sensei.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para eso además, se había prometido a sí misma hacía tiempo que no se volvería a entristecer por ese tema ya que era de lo más normal que todo se terminase desarrollando así... por mucho que le pesase. Ahora lo que le quedaba era hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de haber sido en su momento su primer mentor. Y esta misión suponía un gran paso en ello.

Ya estaban a la altura de los desfiladeros que hacían de entrada al pueblo por lo que menguaron su velocidad hasta quedar caminando tranquilamente por ellos. La joven se volvió a adelantar para esta vez enseñarle el permiso de entrada a los guardianes y esperó a que les confirmasen que los estaban esperando, una vez los encontraron en el listado les concedieron permiso para pasar y así se internaron en la villa. Las construcciones redondeadas y las calles arenosas les dieron la bienvenida como a unos viejos amigos y el grupo se despidió oficialmente antes de separarse.

Matsuri alzó la mirada para encaminarse hacia la torre del Kazekage, estaba sumida en los detalles de la misión y así en lo que pensaba decirle al kage. Tenía la intención de pedir más misiones de ese rango para así engrosar su curriculum aunque era consciente de que era difícil ya que casi no le habían concedido aquella pero ¿Qué demonios? ¡Si la había terminado eficientemente! Tenía todo el derecho. Y... debía admitir que una parte de ella deseaba ver la reacción que tendría el joven pelirrojo ante su resolución.

-¡Buenas tardes Matsuri-chan!-Una vecina la sorprendió sacándola de sus cavilaciones

- Buenas Kyota-san -Le respondió la ojinegra con una sonrisa para continuar su camino. Bueno, pasase lo que pasase estaba resuelta a intentarlo, lo único que tenía claro es que su auténtica batalla estaba por comenzar.

...

-Muy bien Kazekage-sama necesito que me firme estos documentos, son la confirmación del permiso del nuevo mercado que está por realizarse.

El pelirojo se inclinó para estampar su firma por enésima vez ese día, ojeó los papeles levemente ya que se los conocía de memoria. Él mismo los había redactado hacía unas jornadas.

-¿Algo más? -inquirió cansado

-Nada de momento Kazekage-sama

-Entonces puedes retirarte

La asistenta asintió para así salir de la sala no sin antes realizar una respetuosa reverencia.

Gaara suspiró, a veces le aburrían esos formalismos aunque era consciente de que eran necesarios. Su asistenta le doblaba la edad y aún así se sentía como un reverenciado anciano en el trato aunque claro, su actitud de "ermitaño" como le solían decir a veces sus hermanos en referencia al trabajo, también ayudaba. En ese momento deseó haberse ido con Kankuro a comer, se notaba bastante hambriento.

Miró el reloj de la pared.

_Las cuatro. Lo mejor va a ser que coma ya puesto que a las seis tengo que..._

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta. Al parecer aún no le iban a dejar tomarse un descanso.

Gaara se enderezó en su asiento y respondió con un indiferente "adelante" dispuesto a terminar cuanto antes. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al ver que la que ahí estaba era su, ya no tan, pequeña ex-alumna. Le sorprendió verla pues había calculado que la misión que le había encargado a su equipo le tomaría más tiempo pero eso a su vez hizo que se regocijara levemente, pensando en los instructores y ancianos del consejo que la habían tachado de incapacitada y por el orgulloso destello de los ojos negros de Matsuri, sabía que por su mente rondaba lo mismo.

- Hola Gaara-sama -Saludó con voz cantarina la chica a la vez que le sonreía dulcemente. A pesar de que su torpeza y su timidez casi habían desaparecido para ser sustituidos por determinación y seguridad Matsuri seguía desprendiendo ese aura tan suyo que le hacía recordar como esa chiquilla se había colado en la lista de sus personas importantes, tenía un par de recuerdos con ella que atesoraba junto con algunos de sus hermanos y pocas personas más. Aunque a decir verdad hacía bastante que no hablaba con ella como antes.

Ahora que se ponía a recordar, gracias a dios que ella hacía tiempo que había abandonado esa fijación adolescente que desarrolló una vez por él, esa que incluso en un par de ocasiones lo habían hecho, muy a su pesar, evitarla ya que se cansaba con facilidad de sus "fans obsesivas". Aún las seguía teniendo, pero sorprendentemente muchas de las chicas que antes supuestamente morían por él habían continuado con su vida, recordaba incluso que una vez se topó con una que estaba embarazada y con su vida resuelta.

Pero las "vacantes" de su club de fans habían sido cubiertas con facilidad por una nueva generación así que aún no podía pasear tranquilo del todo por la aldea.

- Matsuri -Saludó a su vez el joven kage inclinando la cabeza levemente.

- Vengo a informar que la misión designada a mi equipo ha sido efectuada satisfactoriamente- ¿Cuantas veces el chico pelirrojo escuchaba esa frase al día? Pero bueno, no tenía derecho a quejarse ya que esa era mucho mejor que cuando decían que no lo habían logrado. Se inclinó para recoger el informe que la pelicastaña le tendía en lo que esta continuaba hablando- Después de investigar hallamos a los culpables de los robos, les tendimos una emboscada con un rumor falso y recuperamos los pergaminos secretos robados para entregarlos a sus legítimos propietarios -Concluyó con una de sus sonrisas registradas de la casa Matsuri.

-Perfecto -Pero entonces recordó un detalle que no le había gustado en su momento de aquella misión, no les habían informado de que contenían esos pergaminos y habían insistido en que ese contenido se mantuviese en secreto.- Matsuri -La joven lo miró con atención renovada- ¿Algo que te llamase la atención de los bandidos que los robaron?

La chica del pelo corto se removió inquieta.

_Ajá hay algo_

Tardó unos segundos en contestar como ordenando la información en su cabeza y entonces en tono confidencial confesó- Gaara-sama... se nos ordenó que no miráramos el contenido de los pergaminos y así lo hicimos, pero en la guarida de los ladrones habían...experimentos extraños -Su mirada se endureció levemente ante los recuerdos- Mi sospecha es que están relacionados con la investigación de técnicas de línea sucesoria -Si Gaara hubiese tenido cejas estas seguramente tocarían su pelo, si la información que Matsuri le proporcionaba era correcta podría tratarse de gente que había seguido las investigaciones del presuntamente fallecido Orochimaru lo cual era grave. Sin contar que esa misión ya no era de grado B, si no A o S, y la joven junto con sus compañeros habían resultado ilesos lo cual era admirable - Los señores que nos encargaron la misión pidieron hacerse cargo de los ladrones así que estarán en la prisión de su aldea. Mi recomendación personal como capitana es que envíen ninjas ANBU a interrogarlos e investigar la guarida, ambas direcciones están en el informe.

_Vaya... Si lo que dice es correcto los ancianos tendrán que tragarse sus palabras sobre su incompetencia_

Gaara debía admitir que estaba impresionado. Para que esta hubiese sido la primera misión de capitana de la joven había resultado muy bien y no debía haber sido sencilla. Tenía potencial. Pero antes de todo debía cerciorarse de la información obtenida y comprobar si las sospechas de la castaña eran correctas.

-Lo que dices es grave, así que así lo haré Matsuri.

La chica se relajó instantáneamente antes esas palabras. Era una parte incómoda que tenía que comentar de la misión pero ya estaba hecho. Ahora quedaba la segunda fase de su plan. Quería más reconocimiento.

Observó como el kage leía el informe entre líneas ignorando ese ya tan conocido hormigueo en su estómago. No ahora, debía pedirle más misiones de ese calibre y necesitaba concentración pero cuando esos ojos aguamarina se posaron en ella directamente se quedó brevemente en blanco.

- Buen trabajo -Esta vez había empleado un tono de voz menos frío al que acostumbraba lo cual la armó de valor para el siguiente paso.

- Gracias, Gaara-sama...-tragó saliva, el chico la miró como dándole permiso para continuar _ahí voy-_ Me gustaría solicitar más misiones de ese rango.

Gaara no pareció sorprendido por ello o, si lo estaba, no lo exteriorizó.

- Lo entiendo... pero sabes que no está únicamente en mi mano la repartición de estas -Matsuri asintió, cual buena estudiante _eso ya lo sabía_ pensó la chica - De todas maneras lo haré saber en la próxima reunión

Matsuri parpadeó varias veces gratamente sorprendida, si Gaara decía algo como eso era que apoyaba su decisión, que la creía capaz para ello. Parecía que sus esfuerzos estaban comenzando a resultar.

- ¡Muchas gracias Gaara-sama! -La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente ¡Lo estaba consiguiendo!

Ante ello el Kazekage no pudo más que asentir levemente en lo que sus labios se curvaban en una imperceptible sonrisa. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza. En definitiva era su alumna.

- ¿Eso es todo? -Matsuri asintió repetidamente, vaya que sí que le habían contentado sus palabras- Entonces deja que te acompañe abajo, tengo que comer y así de paso le entregaré tu informe a Baki personalmente y le comentaré lo que me has dicho.

A Matsuri no le extrañó que aún no hubiese comido. Él siempre era así dándole prioridad al trabajo, su ex-alumna estaba convencida de que era muy posible que mantuviera esas tan características ojeras porque antepusiese el trabajo a dormir apropiadamente. Pero el alargar un poco más su cercanía con el de la mirada aguamarina la puso nerviosa. Eso también era siempre así.

Salieron de la oficina en silencio,despidiéndose de la secretaria que estaba apostada en la entrada y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Iban caminando tranquilamente, una intentando aparentar una normalidad que no sentía y él otro comenzando a darle vueltas a una leve sospecha que no lo tenía tranquilo con respecto a la joven que iba con él. La observó de reojo. Vestía su clásico uniforme con su bandana atada al cuello y protectores en pies y brazos. Su corto cabello castaño suelto y sus brillantes ojos negros mirando al frente fijamente. Parecía extrañamente tensa.

En ese momento ella pareció percatarse de que era observada y se giró hacia el Kazekage. Este no disimuló al verse descubierto y le sostuvo la mirada. Ella en respuesta se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió para después continuar como si nada. Vaya que si no entendía a las mujeres. Continuaron bajando hasta que llegaron al piso de Baki donde él se iba a quedar así que antes de que se ella se marchase tenía que asegurarse de lo que había empezado a rondarle en la cabeza por lo que la llamó.

- Matsuri -Ella se volvió, estaba un escalón más abajo que el chico por lo que tuvo que alzar la mirada, estaba acostumbrada a sus silencios, no a sí a que fuera él el que los terminase por lo que lo miró con extrañeza. Gaara por su parte la miró con franqueza esperando que le respondiese de la misma forma - ¿A qué aspiras exactamente al pedirme más misiones?

En varias ocasiones había fantaseado con contárselo y ver su cara. Ese al parecer era el momento, aspiró con fuerza antes de continuar.

-Yo... aspiro en poder ascender hasta el nivel Jonin -Gaara asintió, eso lo tenía previsto además con dedicación Matsuri alcanzaría ese nivel, estaba seguro de ello pero para su sorpresa ella continuó hablando- Y después de eso yo...tengo intención de convertirme en uno de los ninja ANBU de la arena.

Un silencio incómodo se plantó entre ellos. El kage estaba visiblemente sorprendido ante los ojos de Matsuri pero esta se sorprendió aún más por la respuesta que recibió.

- Matsuri eso ya... no sé si será buena idea -Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía sus palabras la dejaron helada.

...

Kankuro iba de camino a su casa. Tenía las manos apoyadas en su cabeza mientras paseaba la mirada a su alrededor. Estaba la mar de aburrido y aún no le encontraba solución a lo de su hermano. Era un amargado que solo pensaba en el trabajo y no tenía ni idea de como despertar su interés por algo ajeno a este. Siguió pensando en ello hasta que... algo le llamó la atención, o mejor dicho alguien.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó con una leve sospecha al ninja de Konoha

Shikamaru Nara en respuesta lo miró con su característica mirada desinteresada, pero sabía que lo mejor era contestarle.

- Me envían de Konoha

- Mi hermana no está aquí -soltó de forma maliciosa el marionetista para ver la reacción del famoso ninja táctico.

- Ya lo sé-respondió a su vez con simpleza el de la coleta.

Ninguna. Su cara mostraba el mismo nivel emocional que el de un besugo. Pero si esos dos creían que nadie a su alrededor se percataba de lo que pasaba entre la embajadora de la arena Sabaku No Temari y él estaban muy equivocados. Y más si se trataba de Kankuro que quería aparentar que eso lo molestaba más que lo divertía, aunque eso no era así para nada.

De repente algo hizo "Click" en su cabeza. Sonrió socarronamente ante lo cual Shikamaru sólo lo miró levemente extrañado.

-Oye... Tengo algo que proponerte y por supuesto -Añadió antes de que el joven de la hoja lo interrumpiese- algo que ofrecerte por ello.

Y empezó a relatar rápidamente lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Lo que quería hacer con su hermano pequeño y por supuesto lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle a pesar de que si Temari se enteraba lo cortaría en pequeños pedazos y se los comería para cenar. Ese último pensamiento fué secundado por el ninja de Konoha que no tenía ninguna duda de que Temari era capaz de eso y más si se lo proponía.

-Entonces... ¿Se te ocurre algo **gran** estratega?

-Tampoco lo digas así...mis habilidades no deberían ser utilizadas para esto- Kankuro alzó las cejas entre divertido y burlón por la respuesta pero no dijo nada, por lo que Shikamaru dedujo que estaba realmente interesado en la clase de ayuda que él podía aportarle con ese tema si ni siquiera le daba la vuelta a sus palabras. El pelinegro comenzó a considerar la propuesta seriamente. Era tentadora. La mar de problemático pero podría merecer la pena así que compartió sus razonamientos en voz alta- El principal inconveniente que hay... es la rutina de tu hermano. Es decir, en el tiempo que llevo aquí he observado que siempre es igual por la torre del kazekage y es fácil imaginar que esto no es solo en mi estancia... por lo que al hacer siempre lo mismo siempre sentirá lo mismo -Miró de reojo a su acompañante con expresión aburrida- Debes descolocarlo con una situación a la que no esté acostumbrado para que en su fría cabeza entren pensamientos nuevos.

-Vaya, pero si al final vas a servir de Celestina y todo... ¿Y qué propones?

-Es arriesgado ya que Gaara es...Gaara, pero hay probabilidades de que salga bien. Dime Kankuro -Su expresión cambió a una pensativa en lo que se paraba y enfrentaba al castaño -¿Aquí habían saunas cierto?

El mediano de los Sabaku No no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada, al parecer al final se iba a divertir en el proceso de aumentar la familia

...

...

Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré tener la continuación para dentro de poco

¿A ver quién adivina que le ofreció Kankuro al Nara? Hagan sus apuestas! xD


	2. Incidente

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_Pensamientos_

Narración normal

**...**

**...**

Un ninja perteneciente a las fuerzas especiales ANBU está bajo las órdenes directas del kage. Son sus principales guardaespaldas y se les encargan las misiones más complicadas y a su vez las más controversiales, por ello son shinobis de élite a los que se tiene en alta estima.

Son los que más posibilidades tienen de no ver un nuevo amanecer.

Debía admitir que las palabras de la joven lo habían conmovido enormemente. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse así por él... Siempre había sabido que la chiquilla lo admiraba, que lo tenía como una figura a seguir pero nunca había sospechado que lo hiciese hasta tal grado. Si antes ya la tenía en estima ahora no sabía donde ubicar a la joven dentro de su escala de apego con esa revelación, pero sí tenía algo claro, no podía permitírselo. Vale, él tenía un puesto de suma importancia en la villa como el kage pero no estaba dispuesto a que otros ninjas se sacrificasen por él, no consideraba que su vida valiese más que la de sus subordinados.

Él mismo debía protegerse y proteger a los demás. Tenía una larga deuda manchada de sangre que debía reponer. En varias ocasiones había discutido fuertemente con sus hermanos por ese mismo tema pero no pensaba retractarse en sus palabras, Naruto le había enseñado a proteger sus seres queridos y él no pensaba olvidar la lección. Y menos iba a permitir que alguien tan dulce como Matsuri aspirase al puesto que antes tenía su tío Yashamaru para protegerlo. No era como si él fuera a repetir los errores de su padre simplemente...

No podía dejar que la chica se arriesgase tanto por él y menos ahora después de que la castaña hubiese dejado entrever lo importante que él era para ella con su deseo de protegerlo.

La miró lo más friamente que pudo para darle a entender que iba totalmente en serio. Le preocupaba pasarse de la raya, pero calculó el riesgo y prefirió equivocarse y pecar de más que de menos.

- Es demasiado peligroso. No eres mal ninja Matsuri pero... no tienes ese nivel, además careces de la fortaleza psicológica para ello- Matsuri estaba estática. Cada palabra de su antiguo sensei menospreciándola le hacía daño y al parecer el pelirrojo no tenía previsto parar de hacerlo -pondrías en peligro a tus compañeros -Golpe- a mí -Golpe- e incluso a toda la aldea -Golpe- así que... bórralo de tu cabeza.

Matsuri no tenía ni idea de como asimilar esas palabras. Hasta entonces ella había supuesto que el joven se mostraría sorprendido y halagado por sus palabras, en su fantasía él le daba las gracias y tal vez unas pocas palabras de ánimo con algún consejo. Pero para nada lo que estaba recibiendo. Ella no era incompetente. Recordaba perfectamente como una vez en un entrenamiento Gaara se lo había hecho saber, que ella podía aspirar a cualquier cosa que si se esforzaba lo alcanzaría ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado eso el joven kage y destrozarla ahora de esa manera? No le cuadraba aquello, no era nada propio de él. Una nueva posibilidad llegó a su cabeza.

Analizó su rostro_. _Estaba serio, como siempre pero... sus ojos ocultaban algo. Y lo comprendió todo.

Una lenta pero acompasada sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chunin.

- Gaara-sama... entiendo y le agradezco que se preocupe por mi seguridad- El chico frunció el entrecejo dándose cuenta de que había sido descubierto- pero... es lo que quiero, usted más que nadie debería entender mi resolución ya que antes de ser kazekage, cuando era mi sensei, y me comunicó su deseo por el puesto yo lo apoyé a pesar de los riesgos ya que sabía perfectamente que era lo que usted quería y se merecía alcanzarlo.

-Matsuri... -Empleó un tono autoritario que hasta entonces nunca había necesitado con ella, no le gustaba perder el control de la conversación de esa manera.

- No me retractaré en mis palabras -Amplió su sonrisa levemente recordando al famoso chico de Konoha- ese es mi camino del ninja.

Por su parte el Kazekage la miró largamente en silencio, meditando.

La verdad es que le recordaba en muchos aspectos a Naruto. Los dos eran personas bastante sociables y cálidas, a pesar de que sus pasados no habían sido precisamente fáciles siempre le sonreían a la vida en cuanto tenían ocasión. Y esa determinación.

- Gaara-sensei... por favor -Con eso último Matsuri ya le había vencido. No sabía si la chica era consciente de ello pero siempre que lo llamaba así lo desarmaba, le tocaba la poca fibra sensible que el inexpresivo pelirrojo tenía. Hacía no mucho que había descubierto ese sentimiento. La nostalgia. No cambiaría por nada todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento pero en el fondo debía admitir que echaba de menos esas largas tardes entrenando con ella. Le dio la espalda a la pelicastaña empezando a internarse en el frío pasillo que lo llevaría a la sección de Baki.

- Al consejo no lo convencerás tan fácilmente.

Y sin necesidad de mirarla supo que la había hecho sonreír.

...

Cerró la puerta tras de sí apreciando instantáneamente la diferencia de temperatura con respecto al exterior. Al estar la villa en el desierto los habitantes estaban acostumbrados a su fuerte calor en el día y al frío extremo por la noche así como las casas estaban construidas para ello a base de gruesas paredes con el fin de aislar la temperatura del núcleo familiar con respecto a los cambios del exterior.

En ese momento su casa se encontraba reconfortantemente templada. Se había pegado hasta tarde trabajando pero aún así al llegar lo recibió el aroma de la comida al fuego, sus hermanos habían decidido volver a posponer su cena para comer juntos en familia.

No pudo evitar simplemente cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de lo que ahora llamaba "hogar" era enormemente reconfortante.

- ¡Kankuro te he dicho mil veces que si quieres echarle pimienta sea a tu plato! ¡A mí no me gusta tan picante so burro!

Sonrió levemente ante el grito de su hermana. _Hogar, dulce hogar._

- ¡Temari no es mi culpa que seas una sosa! Aunque la verdad no es de extrañar... así te escoges los hombres que te escoges.

Lo siguiente que oyó Gaara fue el sonido de un golpe certero. O eso supuso al ver en el suelo de la cocina a su hermano sobándose el cuello dolorido mientras la rubia servía la comida tranquilamente.

- Hola Gaara -Temari ya lo había visto, le dedicó una de sus amplias sonrisas de esas en las que su hermana presumía de dentadura se la veía animada, además se había saltado la parte de discutir con su hermano el marionetista así que debía estar de buen humor- Hoy tenemos curry, ponte cómodo. Y tú -virándose hacia Kankuro- has algo útil y pon la mesa.

El castaño iba a replicar pero rápidamente obedeció. Si una mujer con una sartén en la mano te dice que pongas la mesa la pones. Y más si la sartén está caliente.

_Y aún más... si se trata de Sabaku no Temari._

Gaara no pudo sino asentir sus propios pensamientos, la mar de divertido. Su querida hermana mayor imponía bastante cuando se lo proponía.

- ¿Cuándo volviste? -Ya se había cambiado y había bajado al comedor para encontrarse los platos servidos y a los dos Jonin esperándole.

- Hace un par de horas -Era un trabajo sencillo, nada importante, una misión de reconocimiento por lo que no se extrañó de que la ojiverde hubiese optado por volver a casa y hacer la cena a ir directamente a la Torre del Kazekage a informarle.- !Itadakimasu¡, !Buen provecho¡ -Sus hermanos respondieron de igual forma y empezaron a comer- ¿Y que tal tú día Gaara? ¿Alguna novedad?

El pelirrojo saboreó un poco de arroz con curry antes de responder. Picante, pero le gustaba- Bien, todo normal -bebió un corto trago agua y recordó algo- El equipo de Matsuri ya está de vuelta.

El mediano pareció confundido ante la noticia y respondió rápidamente, preocupado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero no habías dicho que tardarían tres semanas? ¿Están bien, les pasó algo en la misión? - Matsuri cuando fue su estudiante había sido como una hermana pequeña más para el marionetista.

Gaara negó sorprendiéndose por la reacción de su hermano, Kankuro suspiró más tranquilo y siguió comiendo. Él en cambio ni por un instante se le había pasado por la cabeza de que a Matsuri pudiese haberle pasado algo y que por ello había regresado antes. Se sintió levemente avergonzado ante ello pero Temari le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

- Kankuro por dios como se nota que no has entrenado con ella, es muy apta realmente no me extraña siquiera que regresase antes de lo previsto además en su equipo estaban...- Y empezaron a hablar del resto de miembros así como misiones que habían compartido con ellos y de ahí a otros temas, Gaara se sintió tentado a preguntarle a Temari si después de que él le pasó el relevo de la tutoría de Matsuri ella le había comentado que aspiraba a ser un ANBU de la arena pero se contuvo ya que ahora estaban hablando de... ¿Aguas termales?

- ¿Entonces qué, te apuntas Gaara? Te hará bien el relajarte, siempre estás en la oficina metido hermanito además ¿que no era que mañana no tienes el día libre? -Era verdad, casi lo había olvidado mañana era domingo su día semanal libre. Lo consideró, no veía nada malo en el plan de su hermano. Le vendría bien además se notaba tenso y las aguas termales aunque estaban alejadas del centro de la aldea no lo estaban lo suficiente para que si había una emergencia él no se percatase. Apenas unos minutos volando con su arena.

- Me parece bien.

Entonces Temari y Kankuro se habían puesto a planearlo todo animosamente hasta que acabaron de cenar y cada uno se fue a dormir. Habían quedado en que mañana harían las "mini vacaciones familiares" al atardecer, cuando la temperatura comenzase a bajar para así disfrutar más de las instalaciones. Internamente el pelirrojo estaba animado de pasar un buen rato en familia.

**...**

¿Vacaciones?

¿En familia?

Gaara miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que media población femenina de Sunagakure estuviera allí ese preciso día?

Se maldijo internamente. Para colmo eran en su mayoría chicas que formaban parte de su séquito personal por lo que nada más verlo se lanzaron en su dirección en masa, atosigándolo, asfixiándolo.

_Voy a acabar peor de lo que vine..._

Y es que encima el torrente de fan-girls había logrado que perdiese de vista a sus hermanos. A saber en que rincón del desierto estarían ahora. Volvió a maldecir esta vez en voz baja. Maldita idea de Kankuro, si dentro de las saunas o de las piscinas iban a estar así también ni en broma pensaba meterse en ellas, que completo suicidio.

- Mierda...- Ahora estaba paseando por los pasillos del local. Normalmente podías pedir una sala reservada para que después y antes de los baños los clientes tengan la posibilidad de tener un rato de privacidad absoluta, ellos lo habían hecho y el pelirrojo se había terminado decantando por buscar a sus hermanos allí o si no esperarlos hasta que apareciesen movidos por su misma idea, pero no recordaba el número de su sala e ir tocando en cada puerta... No era apropiado, y temía que detrás de ellas hubieran más fans del Kazekage que no lo dejasen tranquilo.

- Mierda -repitió.

- ¿Le preocupa algo Kazekage?

Gaara rápidamente se volvió para determinar si la persona que le hablaba era amiga o acosadora pero se sorprendió al encontrarse a Nara Shikamaru frente a él vestido con un kimono de balneario verde. Su pelo negro recogido en su tan característica coleta en forma de piña al parecer ni en un sitio como aquel se la desamarraba.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -interrogó secamente el menor.

- La verdad es que me invitó tu hermano.

_Kankuro._ Creía que esas iban a ser unas "mini vacaciones familiares" pero había invitado al ninja de Konoha, y a saber a quien más. En su mente el "quiero una cuñada" de su hermano explicó aquella desesperante situación. Se las pagaría, vaya que sí lo haría.

Por su parte el joven de las sombras miró al kage pacientemente. Por su cara no se reflejaban todos sus sentimientos pero incluso para él era obvio que el pelirrojo se había percatado que se la habían jugado. Le dió un poco de lástima.

Pero tenía una misión que cumplir.

- Oye -El pelirrojo le devolvió la miraba sereno, ya había regresado a su forma original- tengo una habitación reservada, si quieres podemos estar en ella más **tranquilos. **-dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra para convencer al pelirrojo.

Gaara nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con Nara. No tenía nada contra él pero tampoco es que le entusiasmase en exceso su compañía. Pero en ese momento con esas simples palabras el kazekage le hubiese regalado la entrada al cielo al joven de Konoha. Estaba salvado.

La habitación era perfecta para lo que querían ambos hombres. Estaba en un extremo del corredor por lo que nadie se acercaría allí si no iba precisamente a ese lugar y con la puerta abierta desde el pasillo solo se vería una mitad de la habitación. Mitad donde sin necesidad de decir nada ocupó Shikamaru, eso bastaría para que si sus hermanos lo buscaban por esa zona y viesen al joven de Konoha se acercasen a saludar por respeto y entonces descubriesen a su pequeño hermano extraviado allí. Simplemente perfecto.

Aunque Shimakamaru era el único que sabía que Kankuro esperaría un rato aún para buscar a su hermano "accidentalmente" perdido por allí.

Era una sala sencilla, no había ningún mueble a excepción de una mesa cuadrada en el centro con un juego de té con un termo de agua caliente y una tabla y fichas de Shogi. Tampoco necesitaban más para pasar el rato.

- ¿Juegas? -El pelirrojo asintió en lo que alisaba las arrugas que se le habían hecho en su kimono blanco al sentarse y observó al otro hombre en lo que este colocaba las piezas.

Nara Shikamaru. A pesar de que su cara siempre estaba pintada con ese gesto de aburrimiento y que acostumbraba a quejarse por casi todo era un buen ninja, así lo había demostrado en la guerra y en adelante en misiones que habían llegado a sus oídos o en otras que habían sido en colaboración con Suna. Curiosamente habían muchas de estas últimas.

Aún recordaba como había sido Kankuro el que le había señalado ese dato con cierta malicia y a partir de ahí él había comenzado a fijarse más en Nara y en el tiempo que este pasaba con su hermana que curiosamente no era poco. Mayormente era trabajo pero después de este ellos solían salir por ahí a hablar o mejor dicho, discutir de cualquier banalidad que se les cruzase en frente. Gaara no tenía nada en contra de Nara Shikamaru, es más si lo obligasen a elegir entre una opción u otra diría que el chico le caía bien y más ese día. Él respetaba a su hermana no como hacía Kankuro sacándola de sus casillas con la simple mención del ninja táctico y molestándola con sus insinuaciones, si su hermana terminaba saliendo con el joven de Konoha el kage no se iba a oponer, es más, les ofrecería apoyo en lo que pudiese. Pero como el de la coleta se pasase... Ya podría rezar a todos los dioses que conociese por su vida.

Una vez estuvo todo listo comenzaron a jugar. La partida estaba reñida, Shikamaru evaluó a su adversario y aunque este no era mediocre en sus movimientos y analizaba los movimientos con par de turnos de antelación no era suficiente para ganarle. Pero debía hacerle sentir una falsa sensación de seguridad. Gaara le comió el Caballo con el Rey lo que hizo que Shikamaru sonriese. La partida ya estaba decidida por lo que hizo su próximo movimiento.

- ¿Y si apostamos algo? -Vió como el pelirrojo lo analizaba con la mirada y luego hacía lo mismo con el tablero, ajeno al resultado final.

- ¿Qué propones?

- No sé, estamos en unas saunas ¿Es problemático pero qué se puede apostar por aquí? -Notó de nuevo esa fría mirada en su persona, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese la columna. Fingió que se le había ocurrido una idea- ¿Qué tal que el perdedor vaya a la piscina de aguas termales mixta?

Su acompañante no cambió un ápice su expresión pero para sorpresa de Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

- Eres un pésimo actor Nara -El ninja de Konoha lo miró intentando fingir extrañamiento aunque se sabía descubierto ya- Tú nunca cambias tu expresión y lo acabas de hacer así que... dime, ¿Estás con Kankuro en todo esto verdad?

Esta vez el pelinegro sonrió y asintió. No en vano su contrincante era el Kazekage.

- Me lo imaginaba... Seguramente te habrá ofrecido algo a cambio de todo esto -El chico volvió a asentir- puedo proponerte algo mejor a cambio de que dejes lo dejes pasar.

El ninja miró al kage con renovado interés.

- ¿Y qué sería exactamente?

- Bueno... ¿Qué te propuso Kankuro? -Pero en ese punto Shikamaru dudó al responderle, tenía miedo de como podría reaccionar Gaara a algo tan íntimo con respecto a su hermana, de seguro mataría a Kankuro por haberle propuesto eso y a él por aceptarlo. Desvió su mirada intentando parecer inexpresivo -...- oyó al pelirrojo suspirar y continuar hablando- vale me hago una idea...bastante aproximada, pero no creo que supere enviar a Temari dos semanas a Konoha ¿Me equivoco?

Shikamaru miró al hermano pequeño de la rubia sin disimular su asombro. De todas las respuestas no se esperaba aquella, lo había juzgado mal era más observador de lo que parecía y además hacía competencia a la propuesta de Kankuro. A un nivel diferente pero también era bastante tentador. Él era el Kazekage, no le costaría encontrar algún ridículo trabajo que le llevase ese tiempo a la joven en su villa y por supuesta él se ofrecería a ayudarla.

- Pero te advierto Nara... que como te pases te arrepentirás, así que yo que tú me ando con ojo. - El pelinegro no dudó de sus palabras. Sabía que Gaara aún con todas sus cualidades actuales tenía el don de ser un hombre aterrador si se lo proponía, aún tenía entre sus más vívidos recuerdos escenas de cuando lo conoció siendo un chico inestable y con un alto índice de sufrir un ataque psicópata a cualquiera que se acercase demasiado. Al parecer esa capacidad para intimidar a los demás lo llevaban los Sabaku No en la sangre.

Sellaron el trato y decidieron ir a los baños termales.

El pelirrojo salió del cuarto dejándolo momentáneamente solo. Nara ya había calculado que esto pasaría, por supuesto que sí, a pesar de la insistencia de Kankuro él desde el principio había visto muy improbable que el frío Sabaku No Gaara aceptase una apuesta que supusiera ir a las piscinas mixtas y eso en el caso de que no descubriese el complot adversario había cumplido sus expectativas y aunque no iba a ser el resultado que el marionetista esperaba iba a cumplir su parte y después del nuevo pacto que había hecho con el kage iba a salir beneficiado por doble partida.

Un trato redondo. Sonrió y se levantó para seguir al pelirrojo a los baños.

No en vano era llamado el ninja táctico.

...

Gaara se adentró en el vestuario de hombres seguido del manipulador de las sombras. Se sentía relativamente orgulloso con el resultado de la negociación. En su defensa debía decir que si sospechase que a su hermana Temari no iba a gustarle el estar tanto tiempo en compañía del joven de Konoha no lo habría propuesto y si encima así le devolvía la jugada a Kankuro saliendo impune de su plan con más motivo.

Pusieron sus escasas pertenencias en las taquillas quedándose unicamente con unas toallas para taparse. El pelirrojo observó a su alrededor.

Los vestuarios constaban de par de duchas en una pared, una zona de retretes cerrados en la opuesta y las taquillas en el centro, así como de una gran puerta que se encontraba abierta y que dejaba ver una piscina de la que emanaban tentadores vapores. Era bastante grande y sus bordes estaban delineados por piedras pulidas de color oscuro.

Gaara aspiró fuertemente notando como el cansancio acumulado comenzaba a disiparse lentamente.

El ninja de Konoha se disculpó y se fue a los retretes en lo que el joven pelirrojo no perdió más tiempo y se apresuró a llenar un cubo con agua fría para el paño que usaría en la cabeza cuando estuviese en la piscina y se dispuso a entrar.

Un hombre de edad avanzada se despidió con él respetuosamente dejándolo totalmente a solas en la gran sala.

Oyó unas risas femeninas que lo pusieron alerta, pero con observar un poco se percató de le llegaban de la piscina contigua a esa, la de las mujeres que estaba separaba de la suya por una sencilla construcción de madera. Le pareció frágil como las anteriores veces que la había visto ya que los largos palos de madera estaban sujetos más bien de forma decorativa entrelazados entre sí sin dejar ninguna apertura sin necesidad de clavos ni cuerdas, pero como allí no hacía viento ni nada que atentase contra la estabilidad del muro no tenía de que preocuparse.

Se adentró en el agua ya desnudo apoyando la espalda en las piedras de los bordes. El calor lo envolvió gratificantemente.

Cerró los ojos lleno de paz.

Al fin la tan ansiada tranquilidad.

No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado si cinco minutos o una hora cuando un ruido lo sacó de su enajenación. El muro de palos de madera se derrumbaba sobre sí mismo asemejándose a fichas de dominó puestas en fila. A su mente le costó procesar lo que pasaba en ese instante y más cuando no quedó ningún palo en pie y entonces vio el otro lado de la sala.

Su vista solo estaba enfocada hacía una persona.

Su **pequeña** ex-alumna que en ese momento hacía todo lo que podía para taparse ante la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo.

**...**

**...**

Chan chan CHAAN!

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews y bueno intentaré continuar pronto la historia

Chao! ^^


	3. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto bla bla bla... Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mierda._

Mierda, mierda, mierda y absolutamente mierda.

Y es que ¿Por qué tenía que haberle pasado algo como eso a él?

Se había quedado como un estúpido mirando fijamente a la figura de su alumna en lugar de reaccionar y comprobar que no había resultado ningun daño tal y como debía haber hecho como kage. Pero no, en lugar de eso había quedado estático hasta que su hermana Temari, que al parecer estaba en la sauna con Matsuri en ese momento, le había lanzado un cubo de agua fría para los paños que tenía cerca. Él inmediatamente había desaparecido de allí en una nube de arena al percatarse de lo que había pasado. Pero el kazekage no entendía completamente lo sucedido.

_¿Por qué diablos me quedé parado mirándola de esa manera?_

Él era plenamente consciente que aunque eso apenas había ocurrido el día anterior ya se había promulgado por toda la aldea. El chisme de que media población femenina de la arena había ido a la sauna con el objetivo de ver al famoso kage en paños menores y al final las únicas que lo habían logrado habían sido por accidente un par de mujeres de mediana edad, una anciana, su hermana y su ex-alumna.

Aunque él no se había dado cuenta de que había tanta gente en la piscina de las mujeres hasta que fue Kankuro el que se lo nombró en una de las tantas burlas de las que había sido blanco desde ayer, se había quedado impactado ante la visión de su alumna.

En su mente aún permanecía la clara visión de la piel ligeramente tostada de la kunohichi reluciendo húmera por los vapores de las aguas. De su estrecha cintura y sus caderas parcialmente sumergidas. Recordaba nitidamente una gota que se deslizaba osada en la curva de sus senos para después perderse en su torso como tentándolo a hacer él mismo ese recorrido. Y el calor que había despertado en cierta parte de su anatomía aquella imagen de su **pequeña** alumna.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando, en vano, sacudirse la visión de su cabeza.

Ahora se le conocería como Gaara de la Arena, antiguo jinchuriki de Shukaku, el Kazekage más joven de la historia, el gran comandante de la Alianza Shinobi...

_Y el pervetido._

Gruñó altamente molesto ante ese último pensamiento.

Era humillante el estar así por ese estúpido accidente apenas había podido trabajar desde entonces, la montaña de informes frente a él en ese momento era la prueba de ello.

Pero claro...era la primera vez que venía a una mujer completamente desnuda y eso lo tenía perturbado, y que encima fuese alguien cercano a él como era la pequeña Matsuri no ayudaba. Seguramente ya se le pasaría con el tiempo pero mientras cada vez que veía algo, cualquier cosa, su estúpida cabeza no podía evitar relacionarlo con el incidente.

Suspiró y bebió del vaso de agua que reposaba sobre su escritorio. Paseó su mirada por la estancia obligándose a meditar temas de la aldea. Difícilmente alguien a simple vista creería que ese era el despacho del gobernador de Suna si no lo veía ahí, era una estancia bastante sencilla apenas un despacho de tamaño reducido de paredes irregulares color arena que tenía unas ventanas pequeñas y redondas (selladas a cal y canto debido a las tan propias tormentas de arena del lugar) en la pared tras un gran escritorio de madera oscura donde atendía la mayoría de los asuntos de la aldea y unos archivadores repletos de documentos a su derecha. Volvió su vista al vaso y se quedó viendo la gota que se precipitaba por el cristal para acabar en la base de este, burlona.

La imagen se recreó nuevamente en su cabeza.

_Maldita sea_

Hoy le iba a costar centrarse.

**...**

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana sorprendiendo a la joven castaña que hasta hacía poco yacía plácidamente en su cama, al sentirlos sobre su piel supuso que debía ser tarde por la intensidad de estos. Se estiró perezosamente dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo de entre sus labios en lo que a su vez se deshacía de las sábanas y se incorporaba, Matsuri parpadeó repetidas veces con el objetivo de enfocar su fatigada vista pero al final dándose por perdida se restregó los ojos cansada. No había podido conciliar el sueño tanto como le gustaría.

La chica enrojeció al recordar el por qué de su insomnio.

Todo se remontaba al día anterior cuando Kankuro muy animado la había invitado a ir a las aguas termales. Ella había aceptado gustosamente deseosa de pasar un rato tranquilamente.

Estaba hablando con Temari-san en el espacio de las aguas termales para uso exclusivo de las mujeres riéndose de la multitud de chicas que estaban en las piscinas al aire libre, las mixtas, con la vana esperanza de ver por allí al kazekage cuando habían oído el sonido de la madera al ceder para percatarse de que el muro que separaba las piscinas de hombres y mujeres se estaba derrumbando. En diez años desde que se habían abierto esos balnearios no había pasado algo así ya que la estructura estaba pensada para perdurar y tenía que caerse justo el día que el pelirrojo que tanto le quitaba el sueño estaba apenas a unos metros de ella.

Y esa mirada... Dios, no había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida.

Ella no estaba acomplejada de su cuerpo, como ninja se encontraba en una buena forma física aunque si se comparaba con los atributos de algunas de sus amigas o incluso como comprobó el día anterior con la exuberante belleza de la mayor de los Sabaku No si podría decirse que se deprimía un poco aunque nunca le había prestado mucha atención a ese detalle ya que ella se sentía bien. Pero aún así eso no significaba que no le importase exhibirse sin ningún tipo de recato.

La había mirado... ¿Asombrado? Sí, sin duda la sorpresa había quedado reflejada en la cara del joven pelirrojo al verla pero es que **no había despegado su vista de ella**, Temari había tenido que lanzarle a su querido hermano lo primero que encontró para sacarlo de su estado de ensimismamiento consciente de la situación y de la gran incomodidad de la joven.

Además... tampoco podía quejarse, ella también había visto **demasiado **de la anatomía del joven kage.

Sintió su cara arder ante el recuerdo.

_Necesito darme una ducha. _

Así podría quitarse esos indecentes pensamientos que tenía con respecto a su ex-sensei y que la atormentaban desde anoche de encima, incluso más aún que las fans de Sabaku No Gaara que apenas les dejaron una tregua ahogándolas en preguntas y gritos de enfado enormemente interesadas en que había sucedido en aquella sala. En el fondo no las culpaba, ella estuvo en ese lugar mismo hace tiempo antes de darse por vencida.

Se terminó de levantar y procedió a preparar el baño sin molestarse en coger la ropa para después, total vivía sola en aquel pequeño apartamento que le proporcionaron después de la muerte de sus padres así que no había nadie por la casa para verla. Le gustaba, pequeño pero acogedor lo que facilitaba a la hora de limpiar. No necesitaba más.

Una vez en el baño se desvistió totalmente pero antes de introducirse en la tina de la ducha no pudo evitar observarse en el espejo ante un pensamiento.

Gaara la había visto de esa misma forma ayer.

Ascendió la vista desde sus torneadas piernas hasta su cabeza abarcando cada zona de su cuerpo por partes, primero las pantorrillas, luego los muslos, su cadera junto con su zona intima, su cintura y su torso, sus delgados brazos, sus pechos, la clavícula levemente marcada, su cuello... hasta encontrarse con sus propios ojos negros enmarcados en un alborotado cabello castaño corto devolviéndole la mirada. Una imagen bastante corriente.

Se introdujo en la ducha ahora bastante desanimada pensando en que ese día le tocaba papeleo, el turno de tarde en la torre del kazekage.

Rogaba a Dios no tener un encontronazo tan pronto, aún no había decidido como actuar y además...

Sabía que si intentaba mirar al kazekage a la cara en seguida este se percataría de que parte en específico de su cuerpo ocupaba la mente de la menor. Ella era un maldito libro abierto.

_Y él esta bastante bien dotado._

Acalló la maliciosa voz de su cabeza sumergiéndose en el agua fría sintiendo como se quedaba momentáneamente sin respiración y encontrándose al abrir los ojos con el recuerdo del marmóreo cuerpo de su antiguo sensei mirándola de aquella manera.

Y reaccionando de **aquella** forma.

**...**

Temari salió de la oficina de su hermano pequeño para prepararse para la que se sería su próxima misión.

Era un tanto ridícula. Tenía que ir a Konoha y hacer un informe de que tipo de reformas se habían aplicado a la ciudad desde su reconstrucción así como a su mercado y en cuanto a la organización de la aldea y valorar si eran aplicables o no a Sunagakure y lo más sorprendente era que tenía un plazo de dos semanas.

Parecía casi una excusa como para tenerla lejos de allí. Si se tratase de Kankuro rápidamente hubiese desconfiado de todo aquello pero como se lo había ordenado Gaara ella no había rechistado, a fin de cuentas él era muy serio con respecto al trabajo.

Además, era una gran oportunidad para pasar tiempo con cierto vago.

Sonrió levemente, ya había salido del edificio principal del pueblo pero en lugar de dirigirse a la residencia de los Sabaku No se dirigió a un conocido hostal de la región, directamente a la azotea. Saludó al dueño de la recepción y comenzó a subir pensando en cuales serían sus primeras palabras.

Tal y como se lo había imaginado ahí estaba.

Tumbado cuan largo era y mirando perezosamente al cielo, la postura favorita de Shikamaru Nara. Sus ojos castaños fueron los únicos que parecieron percatarse de la aparición de chica quedándose fijos en los verdes de ella pero sin incorporarse ni mover ni un dedo de su cuerpo.

Le dio la extraña sensación de que la estaba esperando.

- Vago

- Problemática -Saludó a su vez el joven de Konoha.

- Me han encargado una misión en Konoha -Dijo intentando usar un tono neutral, el chico en respuesta simplemente asintió con la cabeza- Por lo que como tú tienes que volver allí también iremos juntos, saldremos en unas horas -Lo miró seriamente no fuese a ser que por quedarse ahí viendo el cielo los retrasase- ¿Entendido?

- Vale vale... No te estreses mujer, no voy a escaparme ni nada por el estilo -Dijo con hastío.

Por su parte la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

- Eso ya lo sé, no podrías. -Y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Esa frase estaba preparada para hacerlo replicar pero en vista de que iban a pasar tres días viajando juntos en lo que llegaban a la villa oculta de la hoja y después dos semanas enteras allí se contuvo.

Ya tendrían muchas oportunidades de debatir quien iba a escapar de quien.

Simplemente suspiró y observó, no sin cierto regocijo, como la rubia se sentaba a su lado dispuesta a pasar un rato en silencio con él viendo las nubes pasar antes de irse a preparar sus cosas para el largo viaje.

**...**

Estaba cansado.

Ya era la hora de almorzar y ese día no se sentía tentado a atrasarla como usualmente hacía.

Estaba necesitado de estirar las piernas y respirar un poco de aire fresco a ver si así lograba al fin centrarse en sus deberes como kage. Se quitó su uniforme dejándolo doblado en una esquina de su escritorio quedándose vestido con sus características ropas rojas de combate y sintiéndose notablemente mas cómodo ahora.

Una vez fuera de su oficia se revolvió el rojizo cabello aplastado por el gorro de kazekage en lo que miraba a su alrededor buscando a su hermano el marionetista. No tardó en vislumbrar un maquillaje lila en una de las mesas que al verlo ahí parado interrumpió su trabajo para acercarse.

- ¿Así que al fin decides comer a la misma hora que el resto de los mortales eh? -El pelirrojo simplemente lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido a lo que el castaño se rió, estaba de buen humor- Ya sabes que son bromas hombre ¿Vamos bajando?

Y se dirigieron al comedor de la primera planta charlando amenamente de como había resultado la mañana, el pelirrojo por supuesto evadió el por qué se encontraba tan distraído ese día pero si el mayor se percató no preguntó sobre ello si no que optó por sacar el tema de que estaba en proceso de convencer a los ancianos del consejo para que le dejasen hacer unas demostraciones en la academia con sus marionetas para así captar a ninjas jóvenes que quisieran entrar en ese campo en el futuro.

Aunque por dentro Kankuro estaba dándole vueltas a otra cosa. Su hermanito se la había jugado junto con Shikamaru sí, le habían dado la vuelta a su plan y aunque habían sacado de la rutina al gran kazekage no era justamente lo que él tenía en mente pero eso no quedaría así por mucho tiempo.

Se internaron en el largo pasillo que los llevaría directamente al comedor. Gaara tenía los ojos cerrados en lo que asentía y de vez e cuando decía unas pocas palabras a lo que le decía su hermano por lo que no se dio cuenta de la chica que se aproximaba desde el otro extremo hacia ellos y esta a su vez tenía la vista parcialmente tapada de informes que debía llevarle a Baki-sama e iba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Sólo Kankuro se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la situación y se regocijó de su suerte, al parecer su revancha no tendría que esperar demasiado.

Le dio un suave codazo a su hermano logrando así que despertase y reconociese a la joven que cargaba los informes.

Mierda, había pensado en posponerlo lo máximo posible pero verse de frente en ese pasillo lo había dejado sin escapatoria, ella ya lo había visto se le veía la misma confusión que a él en la cara y darse la media vuelta no sería nada cortés de su parte. Kankuro que por suparte estaba debidamente informado de lo sucedido el día anterior en seguida saludó a la pelicastaña.

- ¡Hola Matsuri! ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

- Kankuro-san... -Respondió a su vez la chica ahora delante de los hermanos visiblemente avergonzada- Gaara-sama... Buenas tardes.

Se creó rápidamente un pesado silencio del cual los principales responsables no sabían como escapar. El pelirrojo miró a su hermano intentando que dijese cualquier cosa que rompiese la tensión del ambiente.

El marionetista sonrió socarronamente en respuesta y habló, vaya que si lo hizo pero dijo unas palabras muy diferentes a las que su hermano esperaba abordando directamente el problema que tenían los dos jóvenes.

- Mujer no te pongas así, ¿nunca has oído eso de que el mejor halago es una erección involuntaria?

**...**

Habían tardado poco en empaquetar sus pertenencias y partir de Sunagakure acostumbrados como estaban de visitarse entre las aldeas pero aún así les esperaba un arduo viaje.

Iban corriendo a paso ligero por un camino que delineaba uno de los bordes del desierto que rodeaba a la aldea, según Temari era un paso frecuente para los nómadas por lo que se aprovecharían de eso para avanzar más rápidamente sobre el árido terreno.

Dos semanas.

Era ciertamente estimulante. Ambos sabían que no eran indiferentes uno para el otro pero tampoco se apresuraban en sus movimientos ya que la idea de mantener alguna especie de relación entre dos personas que distaban entre sí un viaje de tres días era seria y ninguno parecía dispuesto a abandonar su hogar. Sin tener en cuenta que a veces sus caracteres chocaban entre sí aunque con el tiempo lo iban manejando mejor.

Shikamaru por su parte se sentía tranquilo. En su vida siempre había sentido la necesidad de planearlo todo pero con respecto a esa problemática mujer sentía que lo mejor era dejarse llevar, no tenía prisa por concluir ese juego de seducción que habían iniciado a saber cuando sin darse cuenta. Lo único que había hecho era lograr más tiempo con ella por medio de su trato con Gaara. Sonrió al recordar la escena del balneario. Él no había estado ahí directamente pero no le hacía falta, desde los retretes había aprovechado la guardia baja del kage para así por medio de su jutsu de sombras aplicar presión en las zonas del muro donde se sostenía la mayor masa de madera desequilibrándolo y logrando así que se cayese.

Ahora ya con eso solucionado podía centrarse en otra cosa.

El joven de las sombras paseó su mirada desinteresadamente por la silueta de la rubia que iba a su lado. Su pelo aunque atado perfectamente en sus ya tan características cuatro coletas se ondulaba por el movimiento de la carrera y su rostro de fuertes pero atractivos rasgos estaba ligeramente ceñudo debido al fuerte sol que se cernía sobre ellos. Sonrió levemente con cariño.

Hasta que vio algo en su equipaje que le llamó la atención. Fragmentos de su conversación con Kankuro pasaron por su mente.

El cuaderno rojo de Temari.

Dios... eso sí que tenía que conseguir leerlo en Konoha fuese como fuese.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien me he tardado un poco pero aquí está la conti espero que le haya gustado aunque no sé a mí este capítulo creo que se me quedó algo soso en algunas partes... En fin acepto criticas constructivas, ya nos leeremos!


	4. Descubrimiento

Sé que he tardado bastante (Breve explicación: mi mano buena, la de escribir y dibujar, rota T_T) pero bueno aquí tenéis el ansiado (o eso me gusta pensar) capi espero que os guste! ;)

...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al excelso Masashi Kishimoto... sino no estaría escribiendo en Fanfiction para liberar mis fantasías de GaaMatsu!

.

- Narración normal

-_ Pensamientos_

.

* * *

...

.

_**- Mujer no te pongas así, ¿nunca has oído eso de que el mejor halago es una erección involuntaria?**_

La frase resonó en el pasillo como una condena, una condena a muerte para el marionetista claro está, aunque este lucía una gran sonrisa aparentemente ajeno a ello.

La pelicastaña literalmente se encendió casi de inmediato ante esas palabras encogiéndose detrás de la montaña de papeles que cargaba como si quisiera fundirse con ellos con tal de desaparecer de allí, mientras que el pelirrojo por su parte tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo conteniéndose. Maldito Kankuro esa se las pagaría.

Este último por su parte se reía abiertamente.

- Nee Matsuri -dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la colorada kunoichi buscando que elevase la mirada del suelo sin éxito - Son bromas mujer, además no me creo que seas tan inocente...

La chica dejó de taladrar el suelo para dirigirle una mala mirada al marionetista solo consiguiendo con ello que aumentara la risa de este. Miró de reojo al principal causante de todo que se había mantenido en silencio.

Su rostro tan imperturbable como siempre. El kazekage estaba con su característica pose de brazos cruzados gesto serio y ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando sobre cualquier asunto sin importancia de la aldea. Lo único que parecía mostrar que no era así era el ligero ceño fruncido que adornaba su frente, casi parecía que estuviera realizando una de sus técnicas de arena. ¿Eso se suponía que era bueno o malo? ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? La castaña estaba más perdida que nunca con respecto a su antiguo superior y para colmo era tan... vergonzoso.

- Oye Gaara ¿No vas a decir nad...? - Kankuro al ver la pose de su hermano menor se paró en seco para inmediatamente mascullar algo y salir corriendo - ¡Mierda! - Repitió ya llegando a la altura del final del pasillo.

Matsuri lo miró marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo muy confundida ante la reacción del castaño ya que Gaara aparentemente estaba como siempre a pesar incluso de la alusión a lo de la sauna ¿Entonces qué...?

Las dudas de la joven fueron resueltas en cuestión de segundos cuando una masa de amarillenta apareció de la nada atravesando el pasillo como si de una avalancha con vida propia se tratase evitándolos a ellos dos y continuando su recorrido por donde se había marchado el marionetista.

Apenas la arena desapareció por el corredor la muchacha no tuvo un segundo para volver a sorprenderse ya que el kazekage se estaba inclinando hacia ella, el** kazekage****. **

- Lo siento mucho Matsuri ayer me comporté inadecuadamente.

_Espera ¿qué?_

La ojinegra parpadeó descolocada por la repentina disculpa.

- ¿Qué? -Atinó a decir con un hilo de voz y enseguida se golpeó mentalmente por ello. _Que imagen tan genial das Matsuri._

_-_ Lo que pasó en las saunas... Lo siento mucho, yo no...-Aún no la miraba y hablaba rápidamente- no debí comportarme así.

Al fin reaccionando la Genin sacudió nerviosamente las manos intentando restarle importancia al asunto y logrando con ello que casi tirase los papeles que cargaba al suelo.

- No se preocupe Gaara-sama no fue culpa suya lo que pasó además es normal -El joven pelirrojo la miró con duda en la mirada ¿Normal? parecía preguntar incrédulo, chica continuó hablando atropelladamente ignorando su penetrante mirada- De verdad esto suele pasar en muchas ocasiones no tiene de que preocuparse sé perfectamente que usted no es así.

- Creo que también debería disculparme por parte del idiota de Kankuro -El kage entrecerró levemente los ojos con molestia incorporándose- ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar.

- Bueno, usted sabe mejor que yo que Kankuro-san tiende a ser así y un poco infantil a veces pero no es mala persona. - Respondió a modo de "disculpas aceptadas" la chica buscando cambiar de tema. _  
_

- A veces no sé quien es el hermano mayor -Suspiró el kazekage logrando que la castaña se riese ante su comentario- ¿Qué pasa?

Esta sonrió levemente sintiendo como poco a poco su rostro volvía a su temperatura normal y le contestó mirando por donde Kankuro había desaparecido momentos antes.

- Solo estaba pensando que tener hermanos debe ser muy divertido aunque te hagan pasar por cosas tan... **_vergonzosas_**.

Por su cabeza inevitablemente pasaron retrazos de lo que había vivido con ellos. Vio a Temari y a Kankuro peleándose por cualquier banalidad con referencia a él en su casa desde un "joder Temari es grandesito para que le hagas la cama" a los "Kankuro déjalo solo un rato, lo necesita" pero luego ante el consejo o cualquiera que le ofreciese una mala mirada se unían ferreamente en su defensa. A la rubia arrastrándolo a ir de compras con el argumento de que todo cambio interior conlleva un respectivo "cambio de look". A los intentos de "charlas" de hombres en los que su hermano intentaba ilustrarlo "por su bien". Vio sus esfuerzos por comprenderlo y enmendar todos los años de soledad con esos actos cotidianos entre muchos otros. Y no pudo si no darle la razón.

- Lo es -Su voz sonó seca pero por dentro sonreía ante el cosquilleo que sentía en su pecho, aún no estaba acostumbrado del todo a esa calidez.

- De todos modos espero que le dé su merecido a Kankuro-san -continuó la chica, el pelirrojo supuso que para evitar que cayeran en un silencio incómodo- No deje de perseguirlo hasta que caiga la noche ¿Vale?

- Así pensaba hacerlo descuida - Dijo seriamente sin cambiar su estoica expresión ante lo que la chica no pudo evitar que le saliese una gotita en la cabeza.

- Gaara-sama... Bromeaba -Dijo la joven para empezar a carcajearse levemente.

.

* * *

.

Kankuro repasó mentalmente por última vez lo que le diría a su hermano menor mientras cerraba la llave del agua. No podía permitirse lagunas en su razonamiento o el cabezota de Gaara se saldría con la suya.

Había estado corriendo por un buen tiempo antes de que la arena frenase en su avance y lo dejase tranquilo. Esta vez su hermano menor no había sido demasiado duro con la persecución (se había terminado acostumbrando a estas ya que cuando sobrepasaba los "límites" Gaara se desquitaba así con él para que lo dejase tranquilo) aunque estaba seguro que próximamente le marcarían alguna ridícula misión que agotase su escasa paciencia como verdadero castigo.

Su jornada por suerte ya había acabado y se encontraba en casa tranquilamente, él no era como sus hermanos no aguantaba el papeleo la única forma en la que él podía estar encerrado en algún lado sin terminar por volverse loco era estar en su taller trabajando en sus creaciones.

Alargó el brazo para alcanzar la mullida toalla y comenzar a secarse.

_Dios si me hacía falta una ducha._

Procedió a vestirse perezosamente y a prepararse antes de salir del baño para después dirigirse al piso inferior donde se sentó en un sofá a la espera del otro hombre de la casa que faltaba.

Estaba ojeando distraidamente un manual sobre el control de marionetas cuando lo sintió llegar y entonces levantó la vista de su lectura para sonreírle al recién llegado a modo de saludo, el pelirrojo por su parte lo miró con visible resentimiento.

- De nada hermanito

- ¿Por qué diablos tendría que estar agradecido por lo que hiciste? -Le espetó el menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Se sincero, si no hubiese hecho eso ¿Qué hubiese pasado? -Gaara no lo entendió por lo que el castaño siguió hablando, explicándose- Venga ya Gaara, conociéndoos os habríais pasado sin poder miraros a la cara meses tranquilamente, además, con estas cosas cuanto más tiempo pasa peor es ya que te pones a darle vueltas a la cabeza y en fin... ya sabes, lo mejor era hablar y aceptar que fue un accidente antes de que vaya a peor ¿No crees?

El kage parpadeó aturdido y sorprendido por sus palabras, ciertamente debía ser sincero y reconocer que Kankuro tenía parte de razón en eso pero tampoco justificaba que los hubiese dejado en una situación tan... delicada.

A pesar de la apariencia que tenía y de las bromas que se gastaba en ocasiones el marionetista era un buen hermano mayor. O mejor dicho lo intentaba, a su brusca manera totalmente opuesta a la sobreprotección que a menudo su otra hermana le dedicaba pero estaba en ello. Sintió de nuevo esa pequeña calidez que surgía cuando pensaba en como habían cambiado las cosas pero no se dejó llevar.

Lo había dejado en un gran ridículo.

- Anda cállate, parece ser que no te pongo suficiente trabajo.

El marionetista ensanchó su sonrisa en respuesta, sabiendo que había ganado ese asalto.

- Entendido, entendido no lo volveré a hacer... - El pelirrojo asintió, no dudaba de sus palabras al fin y al cabo a nadie le gusta ser perseguido por las arenas del desierto y menos en una villa totalmente rodeada de estas- Y oye aprovechando que Temari no está... ¿Te apetece que vayamos al SunaTab a tomarnos unos dangos*? Venga que me has tenido corriendo un par de horas y estoy hambriento.

Un suspiro cansado se hizo paso por los pálidos labios del kage, últimamente su rutina lo tenía extrañamente descontento. Bueno, rutina exceptuando el incidente de la "sauna" el cual, aunque había quedado en buenos términos con Matsuri, lo seguía perturbando.

- Deja que me prepare

.

* * *

.

Una de las ventajas de ir a comer con el kazekage es que en todos los restaurantes de aldea, incluso si estaban a rebosar de gente, iba a haber un sitio para él y su acompañante, eso sin tener en cuenta el meticuloso trato con el que iban a ser tratados y que seguramente el dueño del local rechazaría cobrarles por la publicidad que le hacía el kage al entrar en su establecimiento que con toda probabilidad era más que suficiente para pagar sus gastos.

¿Lo malo?

Antes de sentarse tendría que saludar por cortesía a la mayoría de los presentes que reclamarían la atención de alguien tan importante como el kage de la aldea e intentarían mantener una conversación relativamente larga con él que Gaara no cortaría por educación.

Kankuro tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa a la espera de que su hermano terminara de quedar bien con los aldeanos. Sí tendrían comida gratis pero era exasperante el esperar tanto para comer, además los dangos y el té ya estaban medio fríos.

- ¿Ya terminaste? -Resopló el mayor al ver como el sujeto frente a él se quitaba la calabaza de arena y la dejaba a un lado de la silla para después ocupar el asiento.

- Deberías haber empezado a comer sin mi -Dijo el kazekage con voz neutra aunque Kankuro sabía que se sentía un poco culpable.

El castaño se limitó a negar con la cabeza en respuesta y empezaron a comer. No pasó mucho rato hasta que salió el tema.

- Deberías disculparte mañana.

Kankuro no necesitaba preguntar para saber a que se refería.

- Lo sé -Respondió con simpleza el joven de las pinturas lilas antes de llevarse su taza de té a los labios- Y con respecto a eso Gaara... ¿Qué piensas de Matsuri?

- Es una buena ninja -Respondió con un tono frío el del kanji amor en la frente intentando alejar ciertos pensamientos de su mente.

Kankuro sabía que por esa vía no llegaría a nada así que probó otra táctica.

Fue cuidadoso a la hora de elegir las palabras, a fin de cuentas él solo había hablado con Gaara unas pocas veces de las mujeres (sus suplicas por una cuñada no podían siquiera considerarse como charlas) y lo único que había terminado logrando había sido ser perseguido por la arena.

- ¿No te gusta en el sentido... de como una mujer?

- No, claro que no Kankuro -Volvió a responder fríamente y con demasiada rapidez el menor.

- ¿Ni aún después de lo de la sauna habiéndola visto desnuda? -Soltó el marionetista echándose una bolita de pulpo a la boca y mirando de reojo la reacción de su acompañante.

El manipulador de la arena en esta ocasión necesitó echar mano de su autocontrol para no turbarse con esa pregunta.

- No digas tonterías Kankuro y baja la voz.

El mayor asintió como si no esperase otra respuesta más que esa. Lo estaba enfadando.

- Entonces si no significa nada para ti... ¿Puedo salir con ella?

Gaara por poco no escupe el té.

- No, no lo harás.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo estás haciendo a posta para joderme -Masculló el pelirrojo esta vez sin importarle que oyeran al gran kazekage hablando tan vulgarmente.

Kankuro sonrió con sorna. _Ahí está_

- ¿Y por qué debería joderte si no significa nada para ti?

- Porque si que significa algo para mi... pero no de la manera en la que tú crees -Su hermano mayor enarcó las cejas invitándolo a continuar- Matsuri es... -Rebuscó en su cabeza buscando el término adecuado sin éxito durante un largo rato en el que se quedaron en silencio salvo por el suave bullicio del restaurante hasta que al fin el kage habló contento con su elección de palabras- ...es como mi hija, eso es.

La cara del mediano de los Sabaku No no podría haber mostrado más sorpresa y confusión si en lugar de decir eso su hermano se hubiese transformado en un mapache gigante de tres cabezas que escupiese ácido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "es como_** mi hija**_"? Explícate -Continuó el marionetista haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra que lo había descolocado.

El kage se cruzó de brazos y miró directamente al ojinegro para empezar a hablar.

- Pues que ella fue mi alumna Kankuro, la primera que sin ser Naruto o ustedes me aceptó por eso yo le tengo mucho aprecio y confianza. Además tú conoces a Matsuri es tan alegre que se te contagia aunque no quieras y te hace sentir como en casa... -Kankuro no pudo evitar fijarse en como a medida que hablaba el frío hielo de los ojos del pelirrojo se iba derritiendo hasta quedar convertido en un espeso verde-agua, menuda transformación ¿Cómo podían cambiar así mientras su cara estaba tan imperturbable como siempre? Había cosas que nunca entendería del menor- ...por eso no puedo evitar tenerle cariño y sentir la necesidad de protegerla tal y como haría un padre, supongo.

Una ligera sonrisa se plantó en la cara del Jounin.

Vaya, quién lo diría. Matsuri no había sido su principal candidata a ser su "cuñada" ya que aunque le tenía un gran aprecio a la joven le molestaba el tiempo en el que había sido toda una _fangirl_ del gran kazekage pero las palabras del chico que lo miraba con esos orbes ahora tan cálidos hicieron que reconsiderada la idea. Pensándolo ahora detenidamente con su historial no había mejor candidata, al parecer podría tener pronto una cuñadita. Bueno, para que engañarse, "pronto" si su hermano no se tratase de Sabaku No Gaara.

Gaara era increíble en muchos aspectos pero en cuestión de relaciones sociales... Era un completo asco.

Sólo había que oír como se refería con respecto a su pequeña ex-alumna mientras sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

- Tú deberías entender lo que quiero decir ¿no? -Finalizó el joven kage la explicación con gran seguridad en sus palabras.

El marionetista suspiró ante la respuesta de su hermano menor frotándose el tabique de la nariz con cansancio previniendo lo que vendría.

_Cuanto trabajo me vas a dar hermanito..._

...

.

.

* * *

.

**Aclaración**. Dango* Es la típica comida japonesa que vemos como bolitas de colores o blancas pichadas en un palo y que se suele tomar con té.

.

..

¿Reviews?

(Cara de cachorrito)


End file.
